


Twin Drabbles 9

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 2





	Twin Drabbles 9

** Farther  **

“ Sunny you’re going the wrong way” called Sideswipe.

“ I don’t care,” shouted Sunstreaker, “ The farther I am from you, the better”.

** Behaviour  **

“ I expect you to be at your best behaviour today Sideswipe” said Sunstreaker polishing his arms for the last time before his entrance to the art show.

“ Aren’t I always?” said Sideswipe leaning against a door frame.

“ No. Just don’t embarrass me or I will slag you” threatened Sunstreaker, while Sideswipe backed away from his twin.

** Miss **

“ Your late Sides. The meeting was supposed to start a few minutes ago” said Sunstreaker crossing his arms.

“ What’s the matter Sunny. Did you miss me?” asked Sideswipe with a smile.

“ Always” replied Sunstreaker smiling sardonically.

** Sip **

“ Hey Sunny take a sip of this” suggested Sideswipe holding out a cube of high grade.

“ No” said Sunstreaker.

“ But your my taste tester” argued Sideswipe pushing the cube closer to his twin.

“ More like guinea pig” muttered Sunstreaker.

** Child **

“ Do I look like a fragging child to you?” asked Sideswipe.

“ The way you behave sometimes I wonder” commented Sunstreaker from the side lines. Sideswipe shot him a dirty look and raised his middle finger.

“ That just proves my point” remarked Sunstreaker.

** Remember **

“ Okay Sunny remember to wash yourself, fuel regularly and polish every morning” said Sideswipe from the doorway to Sunstreaker’s art studio.

“ Sides you are only going to be gone for a few days. I can take care of myself” argued Sunstreaker with spots of paint on his armour.

“ Yah right” commented Sideswipe not believing his twin at all. 

** Truth **

“ Hey Sunshine Truth or Dare” called Sideswipe while sitting with comrades in the rec room.

“ I’m not playing” said Sunstreaker pulling the data pad closer to him.

“ You’re in the rec room” stated Sideswipe.

“ Which is not the same as engaging in the stupid game” said Sunstreaker.

****

** Eating  **

“ You know, you’re going to get a stomach ache eating those all the time” said Sideswipe pointing out the handful of energon treats that Sunstreaker was snacking on. Sideswipe had noticed that Sunstreaker had been eating small amounts of energon treats for the past few days. Sunstreaker scowled at him and said “ Don’t mother me Sides and mind your own business”

** Staring **

“ What are you staring at?” asked Sunstreaker, noticing that Sideswipe was looking at him.

“ I’m not staring at anything Sunshine” answered Sideswipe trying to see over Sunstreaker’s broad shoulder.

“ Then stop looking at me or I will slag you” threatened Sunstreaker and Sideswipe went back to his activity.

** Party **

“ This is why you don’t get invited to parties. You’re a fragging killjoy” pointed out Sideswipe after seeing Sunstreaker try to be social and fail miserably with a group of mechs at the party that Sideswipe was hosting.

** Amaze  **

“ It amazes me how you fall into recharge at night, buried in this delusion that people care so much over what you do” said Sideswipe from the entrance to Sunstreaker’s art studio, “ News flash Sunny they don’t”

“ They do Sides, I’m a famous artist and you’re a nobody” said Sunstreaker placing the finishing touches on his latest masterpiece. 

** Sit **

“ Can I sit” asked Sunstreaker pointing out the empty seat next to Sideswipe, in the unfilled rec room

“ Don’t you see all the desperate people wanting to sit with me?. You might have to find somewhere else” joked Sideswipe.

“ Aft” said Sunstreaker rolling his optics and sitting down in the empty seat next to his twin.


End file.
